


The End of Summer

by grayparticles



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>토니가 부잣집 아들이고 아담은 여전히 요리사인 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Summer

 

토니는 쭈그리고 구석에 무너지듯 앉은 아담의 손을 잡았다. 아담은 그의 손에 의지해 간신히 일어나, 벽에 기댔다.

“아무튼, 고마워.”

묻지 않아도 출신지를 짐작할 수 있는 억양을 들으며, 토니는 고개를 끄덕였다. 다친 곳은 괜찮아? 토니의 말에 아담은 얼굴을 가렸다. 거친 손가락이 채 가리지 못한 틈새로 상처가 보였다.

“우리가 그렇게 친한 사이는 아닐 텐데. 왜 이렇게 나한테 친절한 거야?”

아담의 말에 토니는 잠시 눈을 크게 떴다. 한참 후에야 퉁명스러운 프랑스어로 그가 말했다. 모르면 모르는 대로 있어. 그는 그대로 몸을 곧게 일으켰고 단정한 걸음걸이로 사라졌다. Huh, 토니의 뒷모습을 보던 아담은 고개를 외로 꼬았다.

 

한동안 토니는 오지 않았다. 그가 주문하는 메뉴는 늘 같았기에 아담은 이를 확신할 수 있었다. 한 달이 지났을까, 익숙한 조합이 들어왔을 때 아담은 양해를 구하고─한 대 얻어맞고─ 서버와 함께 따라 나왔다. 흰옷을 입은 훤칠한 남자가 서 있는 테이블에 시선이 쏠리는 것을 느낀 토니의 손이 조금 떨렸다.

“왜 나온 거야?”  
“오랜만에 왔길래.”  
“오랜만에 온 단골한테는 전부 이러는 건가?”

얄밉게 말하는 와중에도 토니는 끊임없이 음식을 먹었다. 이미 전채는 다 먹고 빈 접시를 치웠기에 흔적도 남아 있지 않았다. 이 시간에는 바쁠 텐데. 토니의 말에 아담은 그가 멀쩡할 때는 언제나 그러듯이, 웃는 얼굴로, 그렇다고 대답했으나 자리를 뜨지는 않았다. 이번에도 먼저 참지 못한 쪽은 토니였다.

“내가 식사하는 걸 지켜볼 셈인가?”  
“끝까지는 아니지. 네가 말했듯이 이 시간에는 바쁘니까.”

아담은 몸을 일으켰다. 잠시 음식에서 눈을 떼고 단련된 몸이 곧게 펴지는 것을 멍하니 보던 토니는, 아담이 그의 어깨를 툭툭 치자 화들짝 놀랐다. 가 볼게, 미련 없이 돌아서는 뒷모습에서 그는 끝까지 시선을 떼지 못했다.

 

자꾸 우연이 겹친다고 아담은 가볍게 말했지만, 토니는 이에 어떠한 대꾸도 할 수 없었다. 그는 빛에 이끌린 부나방처럼 아담의 주위를 빙빙 돌고 있었고, 대부분의 만남은 전혀 우연이 아니었다.

“부잣집 아드님이 이런 곳에는 웬일이야.”  
“기다릴 사람이 있어서.”  
“이런 곳에서?”

아담은 어깨를 으쓱였지만, 토니는 결코 거짓말을 하지 않았다. 그는 아담의 맥주가 담긴 잔의 가장자리를 무의식중에 쓸고 있었다.

“그러고 보니 너, 독일인이었나?”  
“어머니가.”  
“아하.”  
“일은, 할만해?”  
“뭐, 요리?”

당연하지. 내가 제일 좋아하는 건데. 아담은 활짝 웃었다. 그는 토니 쪽으로 몸을 숙이며 물었다. 너도 내 요리를 좋아하잖아? 토니는 제발 얼굴이 붉어지지 않았기를, 설령 그랬더라도 술 때문이라고 착각하길 간절히 바라며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“나는 최고가 될 거야.”

아담이라면 충분히 가능할 것이라고 토니는 생각했다. 그가 진지하게 동조하는 것 같자, 아담은 신이 나서 자신의 미래에 대해 얘기했다. 한 10년 동안 업계 탑으로 있다가, 어디든 바닷가로 가는 거지. 이비자도 좋고, 말리부도 좋아. 사실 아무래도 상관없고, 잘빠진 미녀들을 끼고 매일 먹고 마시는 거야. 어때? 동의를 구하는 추임새에, 토니는 그를 흉내 내 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“그렇게 살고 싶어?”  
“음, 물론 일단 최고가 되고.”

미슐랭 3스타 정도는 해봐야지. 아담은 자신이 말해놓고도 웃었다.

 

 

그들은 계속 연락을 유지했다. 아담이 파리로 떠날 때는 번호까지 교환했고(토니는 그것을 듣자마자 외워버렸다), 토니는 파리에 갈 일이 생길 때마다 그에게 전화를 걸어, 그가 근무하는 곳을 확인했다. 아담은 자주 직장을 옮겼는데, 물론 전부 명성 있는 곳이었지만, 어째서 그렇게까지 불안정한지 모르겠다고 토니는 생각했다.

그 이유를 알게 된 것은, 제발 도와달라고 다급하게 걸려 온 국제 전화 때문이었다. 정말 미안해, 그렇지만 내가 아는 사람 중에 너만이 나를 도와줄 수 있어. 그 말이 무슨 의미인지 알면서도, 토니는 심장이 내려앉는 기분이 단순한 문학적 표현이 아님을 체감했다.

마약상들에게 빚을 치르고 나오는 동안, 토니는 그가 완전히 선을 넘었다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그가 파리에 올 때마다 조금씩 나빠지던 안색이 단순히 일의 피로 때문인지 알았는데, 예전과는 전혀 다른 사람이 된 듯한 수척한 얼굴을 보며 그는 잠시 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 아담 역시 말이 없는 것은 마찬가지였다.

“앞으로는 어떻게 할 예정이야?”  
“모르겠어.”

그에게서 나올 거라고 생각하지 않은 문장이었다. 토니는 다분히 충동적으로 제안했다.

“내 집으로 올래?”

런던에서. 재활도 다니고. 토니는 덧붙였다. 가로등의 빛이 비치지 않는 영역에 멈춰선 아담이 갈라진 목소리로 말했다.

“토니, 너,”  
“그래. 너를 좋아하는 것 맞아.”

그리고 네가 남자를 좋아하지 않는다는 것도 알고 있지, 그러니까 아무것도 원하지 않을 테니까, 그냥 내가 너를 돕고 싶어서 그런 거야, 속사포처럼 그는 말을 쏟아냈다. 토니는 아담의 무표정한 얼굴에서 아무것도 읽어낼 수 없었다. 부끄러움에 그는 자신의 열기가 얼굴로 올라오는 것을 느꼈다.

예고 없이 아담이 그의 얼굴을 붙잡았다. 트고 메마른 입술이 닿은 곳에서부터 자신의 존재가 먹혀들어가는 기분에, 토니는 숨을 멈췄다. 아담은 곧 물러났다.

 

런던으로 돌아오는 동안 아직 완전히 제정신이 아닌 남자가, 결코 연인 간의 애정과는 거리가 먼 감정으로 저지른 짓에도 이렇게나 만족하는 자기 자신이 혐오스러워 토니는 창문에 머리를 박고 싶었다. 무슨 일을 겪었는지 대충 짐작이 가는 몰골의 아담은 차에 타자마자 잠들었다. 본인 대신 그의 미래를 생각하며, 토니는 그의 옆모습을 응시했다. 여전히 수려한 얼굴이었다.

재활이 성공해 약물 중독에서 벗어나더라도, 결코 예전의 그가 꿈꿨던 일들을 이뤄낼 수는 없을 것이다. 과연 톱 레스토랑에서 그를 받아줄 것인가, 토니는 예민하게 계산했고 결과는 No였다. 그렇다면 그에게 남은 길은…….

문득 토니는 자신이 지독히도 이기적이라고 느꼈다. 앞으로 아담이 결코 행복해질 수 없다는 것을 알면서도 그가 (어떠한 형태로든) 자신의 옆에 있기에 만족하는 것이 아닌가. 그가 해야 할 것은 아담이 뛰어내릴 수 있도록 차 문을 열어주는 게 아닐까 생각하던 토니는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

“아침, 먹을 거야?”

토니는 자신이 그의 말에 놀란 것인지, 반쯤 벗은 몸에 놀란 것인지 알지 못했다. 그의 무반응에도 개의치 않고 아담은 프라이팬에 집중했다.

그가 재활을 시작한 이후로 처음 한 요리였다. 포치드 에그의 하늘하늘한 끝을 보던 토니는 조심스럽게 먹기 시작했다. 아담은 진지한 얼굴로 그의 평가를 기다리고 있었다. 토니가 가장 사랑하는 그의 표정이었다. 미간에 엷은 그림자가 잡히는, 무언가에 몰두한 남자 특유의 얼굴. 그는 한숨 섞인 목소리로 평했다.

“맛있어.”  
“정말?”  
“정말 맛있어.”

아담은 활짝 웃었다. 토니도 입꼬리를 끌어올려 그의 웃음에 동조했다.

어쩌면, 그가 재활에 성공한다면, 아버지의 호텔 중 하나에 그를 고용할 수 있을 것이다. 결코 나쁜 호텔들이 아니니 점점 좋은 평가를 일궈나간다면, 오히려 예전의 방황을 스토리텔링의 요소로도 쓸 수 있으리다. 급격하게 에스컬레이트하는 상상 속에서, 토니는 자신이 그 미래의 어디에도 없다는 것을 다시 느꼈다.

그래도 그가 행복하다면, 아니지, 지금은 ‘내가’ 행복하잖아. 지금이 더 좋지 않아, 위선자? 머릿속의 악마가 속삭이는 목소리에 토니는 고개를 저었다. 왜 그래? 아담이 물었고, 토니는 대답했다.

“재활에 성공하면, 너를 랭햄에 고용할 거야.”

이번에는 정말이냐고 되묻지 않았다. 아담은 그가 진심으로 한 말임을 알고 있었다. 토니는 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어, 아담의 손을 잡았다. 흉터가 많이 사라져 예전보다는 매끄러운 손에게 말하듯이 토니는 중얼거렸다. 그러니까 빨리, 다시 예전처럼 돌아오는 거야.

 

  
아버지를 따라갔던 레스토랑에서 동갑의 남자를 처음 보았다. 연한 양고기 스테이크가 환상적이라는 칭찬을 듣는 어린 요리사와 그의 요리 중 어느 쪽에 먼저 반했는지 토니는 확신하지 못했다. 어쨌든 그는 둘 모두를 사랑하게 되었으니까.

그의 기나긴 짝사랑 중 적어도 하나는 지금 보답 받았다. 신년의 미슐랭 가이드의 3스타 페이지를 본 토니는, 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 옆에 앉아있던 아담이 그를 불렀지만, 토니는 고개를 저었다. 무슨 말을 할지, 그가 지금 어떤 얼굴일지, 너무나도 궁금했지만 반대로 확인하고 싶지 않기도 했다. 토니, 나 좀 봐. 아담이 간청하듯이 말했다.

간신히 눈물을 추스르고 고개를 들었을 때 보인 그의 미소는 너무나 예전의 자신만만하던 아담 존스의 것이어서, 토니는 순간 넋을 놓았다. 자각 없이 다른 사람들을 자신의 궤도로 끌어들이던 천재. 그가 입을 열었다.

“고마워. 그리고 또, 사랑해. 네가 바라는 방식은 아니겠지만, 나는 너를 진심으로 경애하고 있어. 사랑해, 토니.”  
“아무 말도 하지 마.”  
“사랑한다니까.”

정말이야. 토니도 그가 진심이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 그렇지만 결국, 이렇게 될 것을 알았다면,

아담은 토니의 뺨에 흐른 눈물을 조심스럽게 닦아냈다. 그의 손끝은 예전처럼 화상으로 생긴 물집과 자상으로 거칠었지만, 그런 것은 아무 문제도 되지 않았다. 오히려 그렇기에 더 천천히 조심스럽게 움직여, 토니는 당장에라도 자리를 박차고 일어나 뛰쳐나가고 싶었다.

그가 예상 밖의 행동을 하자─즉 눈물을 닦은 손가락을 자신의 입으로 가져가자─ 토니는 반사적으로 소리 질렀다.

“무슨 짓이야!”  
“어떤 맛인지 궁금해서.”

아담은 씩 웃었다. 짠맛이야, 너도 인간이긴 하구나. 나는 무슨 성자인가 했는데. 농담 같지 않은 말에 토니는 웃을 수가 없었다.

“고마웠어.”  
“아담,”  
“이제 나를 마음속에서 지워도 돼. 죄책감가질 필요도, 이렇게 많은 것을 줄 필요도 없어.”  
“너,”

내가 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠어? 토니가 목이 졸린 듯이 작은 소리로 말했다. 말해 봐, 내가 어떻게 그럴 수 있을 거라고 생각해?

“미안해.”  
“사과를 듣자는 게 아니야. 아담 존스, 제발 내가 너를 좋아하는 것 정도는 허락하게 해줘.”  
“그렇게 나한테, 아니, 너 자신한테 비굴해질 필요가 없다는 거야. 토니, 너는 나보다 훨씬 정상적이고 좋은 사람을 사랑해야 해.”

약물 중독이었고 너랑 섹스도 할 수 없는 사람이 아니라. 아담의 말은 사실이었지만 토니는 그것을 그의 입으로 듣고 싶지 않았다. 그 자신 역시 수천 번은 한 생각이었다.

방을 나가기 전, 아담은 그를 돌아봤지만, 모니터 앞에 엎드린 토니는 고개를 들지 않았다. 잘 있어, 아담은 일방적인 인사를 하고 망설이다가, 몇 번 시간을 확인하고는 마침내 자리를 떠났다.

토니는 자신이 앞으로 영원히 아담이 있는 곳에는 가지 않을 것을 예감했다. 다시는 그가 만든 요리를 먹지 못할 것이고, 자신을 보며 들뜬 목소리로 얘기하는 그를 보지도 못할 것이다. 영원이라는 말이 너무나 무서워 그는 다시 눈물이 차오르는 것을 느꼈다. 자신이 가졌던 애정은, 그것의 객체와 주체 모두에게 부정당했다. 난방이 충분히 가동되는데도 뼛속까지 한기가 스며드는 기분에, 토니는 몸을 움츠렸다.

 


End file.
